Unpredictable
by iLoveStarrySkiess
Summary: Naruto turned to his lavender eyed beauty and half smiled. He mouthed the words "I love you." before the sword came at him, hitting his stomach at a powerful speed. Naruhina. With possible: KabuSaku & ShikaIno.  Maybee
1. The Beginning

"NARUTO-KUUUN! RUN!" Hinata exclaimed, seeing Sasuke swing his sword back, aiming for her lover. Naruto turned to his lavender eyed beauty and half smiled. He mouthed the words "I love you." before the sword came at him, hitting his stomach at a powerful speed.

–

_A Few Months Ago._

"So that's why your going on this mission as a married couple." Tsunade said, pleased to see the very shocked expressions on the faces of the shy heiress and the... well, the _Naruto _as she called his 'species'. The two of them slowly turned to each other and looked back the the Hokage. The now madly blushing Hinata cleared her throat before Naruto could say anything.

"Do we have to be _married, _or just a couple? Cause I can work with couple, but fake marriage gives me the creeps." Hinata said, shocking the blonde boy on how her stuttering completely vanished in the last two years. Tsunade thought about it for a second, then shook her head.

"Nope, you have to be married to enter the village." She confirmed, grinning to herself for her lie. Neji, who was sitting there quiet the whole time, raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, what? I don't remember this village having that-"

"Enough chatter, Hinata, Naruto, pack your things, your leaving this afternoon. And pack a lot, you might be there for awhile." Tsunade said, cutting off the long haired Hyuga. "Oh, and as for you Neji, don't you have a mission to be going to right about now?" Neji frowned.

"No..."

"Well you do now. Go to some village and start... er.. doing stuff. Leave!" She demanded, watching Neji run out of the room completely confused. She then turned back to the two who were frozen in their spots and frowned.

"Didn't I tell you two to go pack?" she asked, angry that her orders weren't followed.

"I just have one question..." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Then say it, quickly." She said as he cleared his throat.

"Why are we going as a married couple again?"

–

"And your going to need sun tan lotion, for when it gets hot, I mean it's summer der! Oh, and your going to need this very tight yet easy to take off shirt, and this skinny jeans that can be ripped off and-"

"Wait, wait." Hinata said, cutting off her blonde haired friend who was ravaging her closet. "Why do I need a tight shirt and skinny jeans for on a mission?" Ino turned to Hinata, searching her expression to see if she was just playing around with the question, but when she found out she wasn't, she sighed.

"For when you and Naruto decide to go on a night out, duh! I mean, you _are _supposed to be married. Plus, if you guys decide to take it to the next level when you come back to your cabin or whatever it is your staying at to become...er...more comfortable with each other, it wont be a problem for him to take everything off you." Hinata blushed as she understood what she was talking about and immediately shook her head.

"No, we're not gonna have s-sex. It's just a mission, that's all." Hinata said, trying to convince herself more then her friend. Ino sighed.

"If it was just a mission, then why did you come to me for help on what to take?" Ino confirmed. When she didn't get and answer from Hinata, she nodded and turned back to the closet.

–

_'Aw, is she done already? I've waiting here for hours!' _Naruto thought as he sighed. He walked up to the gate Ninja's and smiled.

"Hey, could one of you tell me the time? I kinda lost track." he said, scratching the back of his blonde haired head. The two gate Ninja's looked at each other then back at Naruto.

"It's only been 10 minutes, Naruto." one of them said, focusing back on his book. Naruto frowned and leaned on the desk.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound r-"

"Gate Ninja's are always sure. It's what where taught at...er.. Gate Ninja School." the other one said, cutting him off. Naruto stepped back and scratched his head once more.

"Huh, alright then." he walked back to the gates that led out of the village and sighed, leaning back on the gate to wait some more.

"What an idiot." one of the gate ninja's said to the other, leaning back on his chair.

"And always will be." the other replied, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm here! Sorry to keep you waiting so long!" Hinata said when she reached Naruto, who just grinned.

"Nah, it's alright. It was no problem." he said, pointing to the gates. "Ready to leave?" she nodded in response. "Alright, let's go!"

–

Sakura stared at Ino who sat down with a grin on her face and sighed.

"What's up with the look, Ino?" She dared to ask. Ino exhaled.

"Hinata is going on a duo mission with Naruto." she said, smiling like she just stopped global warming by saying that. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"So? It's only a mission. It's not like-"

"Their going as a married couple!" Ino exclaimed, clapping her arms. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt her hands go into a fist. "Aren't you happy? Next thing we know, you'll see them come back as a _real _couple. They'll be so cute!" Sakura just nodded, but she felt the anger slowly rage in her.

"Where are they going?" she heard herself ask, making Ino stop clapping by the tone of her demanding voice.

"The Sound Village, why?" she asked, but didn't get and answer as Sakura got up and walked to her house to pack her things.

_No one was stealing the man she loved from her twice._

–

"I mean, can you believe that old woman? Making _us _go as a _married couple. _Seriously, and guess what?" Naruto asked as he waited for Hinata to answer, who came with a tired yawn filled 'What?' "I'm starting to think there isn't _really _a village that demands you to be married."

"Is that so?" she asked, yawning again. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! Like honestly, why would you do that?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I have no clue." Hinata said, deciding to reply anyway. She then stopped in her tracks, making Naruto stop as well with a confused expression. "Hey, can we make camp here for now? I'm really tired." Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? I'm nothing close to tired! How did you get tired?"

_'Your blabbing for the last 5 hours.' _Hinata wanted to reply with, but even she was smart enough not to. Her father raised her better. "I don't know, I guess all the running and the fact that I didn't get enough sleep last night are starting to work against me." she lied, hoping he would fall for it. He scratched his head, thinking about it for a minute, then nodded.

"Alright then! Let's rest!" He said, grinning. She screamed a loud _'Thank Goodness!' _in her head, but her lady-like manners stopped her from saying it out loud. She ran to the spacy field and threw her backpack on the floor, unzipping it like she was angry at it, searching for her tent. "I'll search for firewood." he said, but a soft hand gripping around his wrist stopped him.

"You don't need to, I think we should sleep early to, you know, have a lot of energy for the mission tomorrow." she said, watching him consider it then nod.

"Nice thinking, Hinata! I'm glad I have you as a partner instead of... er... never mind!" He said, running toward the part of the field, taking out a tent and claiming it his. The spot was perfect, it was close enough to protect her if something was to happen, but far enough so she wouldn't think he was a sick pervert or something. After setting up tents, the two stood in front of each other, staring at the floor.

"So, um... Goodnight?" Hinata said, breaking the silence. Naruto nodded in return.

"Goodnight." with that, they unzipped their tents and stepped in, zipping it back up, slowly drifting away to sleep, neither of them knowing they were closely being watched.


	2. Sakura Did What?

Random Fact:

The whole time I was writing this, I was listening to "Dj Got Us Fallin' In Love" By Usher. XD But then again, I always listen to that song whenever i'm on my laptop. O.o I Love You Usher! 3 Blah, on to the story -_-

* * *

Naruto woke up from his slumber with a yawn, sitting up and stretching. He had to admit, sleeping early really helped, because he felt amazing. He sighed getting up and unzipping his tent a bit to see if Hinata was awake. His eye's widened when he saw her in fact awake, punching a tree with one chakra less punch, making the whole thing collapse on the ground. When did she get that much strength? But the weird thing was, he wasn't focusing on her insane strength, but how her now soaked from sweat cloths stuck on to her body, showing off her breathtaking figure. He watched her twirl around, throwing perfect punches and kicks in nothing but a tank top and butt length shorts. He bit his bottom lip when he saw her jump, her ample chest bouncing up and down with her. How come he never noticed this girl before?

She jumped up, nailing the perfect back flip that Kiba taught her. It was a technique that helped aim with your Kunai's to be more accurate. She was good at the back flip, but it was always the landing that messed her up. She could never nail it. So crossed her fingers when she started to fall back toward the grassy ground. She decided to put all her pressure on one leg, only to bend it and land on her left knee incredibly hard, feeling the excruciating pain rush through her leg. She sat down and grabbed her knee, hugging it to try and make the pain go away, hoping it wasn't broken.

"You need to focus more on your leg positioning and not the back flip.." she heard a voice say from above her. She looked up and blushed when she saw the shirtless Naruto. He stuck his hand down toward her, which she eventually used to get up. She felt the slowly healing pain rush back toward her knee and let out a cry. "Don't worry, it isn't broken. I guess it isn't that used to pain, huh." Naruto said, chuckling. Hinata nodded, not being fully convinced though.

"So.. you have any clue on how I can land it?" She asked after she thought that the pain had disappeared. This earned a smile from Naruto as he started stretching his arms.

"Well, if your legs are always the problem, you can try landing on your hands." He said, using his hands as legs when he got into his hand stand. He bended his elbows and hopped up into the air landing perfectly on his feet. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she shook her head, not because _Naruto _was the one who just demonstrated something to her, but that she was staring at his shirtless body the whole time. How his perfect cut abs worked when he jumped up in the air. She recognized how toned it was, and that it wasn't pale like the other Ninja's in Konoha. She blinked a few times when she felt hands wave in front of her face. When she fully opened them, she recognized how Naruto's nose was touching hers. "Oh phew, I thought you got bored with me and died." He said, grinning his usual huge grin, not once stepping back so he could let her breath. When she felt the blush come on her face, she mentally cursed at herself. She tried everything in her power to control her blushing and stuttering in front of Naruto. She tried acting like her feelings for him disappeared and convinced almost everyone back in Konoha, except for Ino who always knew what she was thinking. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to try and sooth the anger. _Why does he always have this control over me? _When she felt fingers place themselves on her forehead she opened her eyes again. "Are you alright? Your acting pretty strange." she shook her head to get her head back together.

"I-I'm fine." she mentally cursed at herself again for her stuttering, but surprised when the smile started forming on Naruto's lips.

"That's the cute Hinata I missed." He said, causing her heart to pause for a moment. _He missed me? And thought I was cute? _She shook her head again, knowing how much of a mental person she might be looking to Naruto right now. She exhaled the breath she never knew she was holding and braced herself when she looked up in his eyes.

"I-I think we should b-be going now." she said, pinching herself as a warning if she stuttered again. Naruto nodded and backed away, heading for his tent. When she saw that he disappeared inside it, she slowly slid down the tree. This was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

Sakura slowly resisted the urge to kill Hinata for getting that close to Naruto. She didn't want to cause a scene just yet. The murderous thoughts disappeared when she thought of a something else she could do that could get Hinata killed, without her doing the all nasty work. She smiled to herself. What else could you expect from the smartest Konnoichi in Konoha?

* * *

Time Skip: At The Sound Village Entrance.

Naruto and Hinata reached the entrance in one peace. Hinata sighed when their awkward silence finally ended. They headed in through the gates, when they were stopped by two Ninja's.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" One of them said, as the other crossed his arms.

"Um we're-"

"Oh! I know who you are! Your Gate Ninja's right? Oh! Oh! Did you go to the same Gate Ninja school that our Gate Ninja's back in our village did?" He exclaimed, cutting Hinata off with a pointed finger and wide eyes. The place got silent as everyone watched Naruto in confused expressions.

"Is this some kind of Joke, Carl?" the one who hadn't spoken asked. The other one rubbed his chin.

"I think so, Bob. I mean, either that, or he must be one idiotic teenager." He said as the two nodded their heads. Hinata thought it should be time to interfere again when she saw the angry expression come on Naruto.

"Um, i'm so sorry about my husband. He can be a handful sometimes." she said, hugging Naruto's right arm. "We're here because..er...uh...i'm pregnant! Yeah, pregnant, and what better place to have our baby then-"

"The place we grew up in!" Naruto offered. Hinata looked at Naruto then at the Gate Ninja's who looked like they weren't buying it.

"Yup, that's it, we grew up here. Oh, and you'll never believe it, we were just thinking to name the baby...um...Carl'O'Bob to!" she said, smiling innocently.

"You know honey, that is a beautiful name. I am jealous at the people who have the names Carl and Bob. I mean, if only my parents named me...er...Carl'O'Bob instead of Naruto." Naruto said, grinning at her then the Gate Ninja's. The one named Bob sighed.

"You two are the-"

"Sweetest things ever!" Carl replied, getting an angry look from Bob. "I mean, I was waiting for the day that people noticed what an amazing name Carl really is. You know what, come inside!" he said, opening the village gates. The now very surprised Naruto and Hinata walked into the gates. "Remember to come and tell me when the baby shower is!" he yelled after them.

"Oh you know we will!" Hinata yelled back, turning away when she felt the laugh creeping up her throat.

"And they call me the dumb one." Naruto said, chuckling a bit as they walked further into the mysterious village.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Shikamaru. She just walked off when I told her they were heading for the Sound Village, and now her mom tells us she went off on a mission? Somethings up." Ino said, taking another french fry and popping it into her mouth.

"Isn't kind of already obvious?" Shikamaru said with a yawn. Ino raised her eyebrow at the lazy Ninja.

"What is?" she asked, grabbing about five french fries and stuffing them all in her mouth.

"That she must like Naruto. It only makes sense, she was in love with Sasuke, Naruto been telling her how useless it was and that she'll get heartbroken, Sasuke leaves and she sees Naruto was right. Then she started getting really close with Naruto, who then left for two years to wherever the hell he went to, he comes back this completely handsome dude, (well, not that handsome in my perspective) and Sakura decides this is her chance in getting who she wants because she realizes that Naruto is already madly in love with her. I mean, if your not in love, always fall for the person who loves _you _right?" Shikamaru finished, raising his eyebrow at the blonde haired girl who was frozen in her spot while a fry dropped from her hand.

"Oh...My...Fucking...Goodness. She's gonna kill Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, getting up. Shikamaru yawned once more stretching his arms.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." he said when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist.

"No, it isn't. Your job is just beginning, let's go." she said as she tugged on his wrist, dragging him to the gates.

"And just what is my job anyway?" He asked when they reached the gates.

"Saving Hinata." Ino said before they broke off into their run.

* * *

The two walked into the shop that had "Sound Village Ramen Shop." written on it and Naruto rubbed his hands together. When the guy went out back to the kitchen to get their orders, Hinata turned to the blonde hungry ninja.

"Um, Naruto...Tsunade didn't tell you the reason why were um...here yet, did she?" She asked, watching the impatient boy pounding the table and yelling for his Ramen.

"Nope. Does it really matter anyway? You know, so that's good enough." he said, grinning when their food finally arrived. Hinata bit her bottom lip before she took her first chopstick full of Ramen. She had to tell him sometime.

"Sasuke." she blurted out, as Naruto slowly turned to Hinata with a confused expression, his mouth never leaving the chopsticks. "We're here to find Sasuke." she whispered really low, not trying to meet his gaze. When she realized nothing was happening, she turned back to Naruto who was frozen in his spot. She opened her mouth but closed it when his bowl dropped on the floor, breaking it.

"Hey kid! Your gonna have to pay for th-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" he exclaimed, anger rushing through him. Hinata noticed his eyes turn from sky blue to blood red and slowly got up. "What kind of heartless person are you Hinata? If you- If you- If you had just- ARGHH!" he pounded the table again, this time making the whole thing collapse. He got up and grabbed collar of Hinata's top, pinning her to the wall. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HINATA! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CARED FOR HIM!" Hinata couldn't concentrate on what he was saying while it got harder and harder for her to breath.

"N-Naruto your...your ch-choking me." she let out, feeling the grip on her shirt loosen. When he finally let go, she watched his eyes blink blue then red again as he backed away slowly before breaking off into a run. Hinata looked down, Tsunade had warned her not to tell him before they actually _found _Sasuke, but he deserved to know. The snapping of fingers caused her to pick up her head.

"Hey lady, here's your check." The ramen man said. Hinata sighed as she searched her backpack for the cash she brought.

* * *

Sakura finally reached the sound village, totally breathless. She panted a bit before she started walking through the gates, when a couple of Ninja's stopped her.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" one of them said.

"And why is your hair pink?" the other asked, raising his eyebrow at her odd hair color. She frowned at the one who asked the question about her hair while she tried breathing normally again.

"Have... Have you... seen a... blonde haired boy...about yay tall... accompanied by...a shy looking violet haired girl...with freaky white eyes?" She asked, grabbing a water bottle from the side of her backpack and gulping it all down. She hasn't been working out these past few days. The two Gate Ninja's looked at each other with shocked expressions and turned back to her.

"Yeah, the married couple came in a few moments ago. They had come here because...er.. what was it again, Carl?"

"Because they were having a baby!" Carl exclaimed, clapping his hands. "How could you forget that Bob? You know, their naming it Carl'O'Bob! I'm having a baby named after me! Aw, I can't wait until that baby shower!" he said, smiling like he just won the lottery and was going to France. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the Gate Ninja. How could he actually fall for that? Sakura cleared her throat. It was time for her plan to go in action.

"Oh my kami, she did it again." Sakura said, slapping her forehead. "That lying, devious little- Argh!" she opened up her backpack to take out a small notebook and pretended to write things down. The Gate Ninja she now knew as Bob raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kind of scared. Sakura sighed.

"I'm with the Konoha...Secret...er..."

"Society?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Society, whatever. Well, my mission was to find this girl, well, this _con artist, _who goes around, taking hostage after hostage, making them lie for her. We've been trying to track her down for...er...2 years now, and i'm right at the heat of her tracks. Turns out this new hostage she has, is suppose to be...uh...the next Hokage!" she exclaimed, trying to hold back her laugh at the image of Naruto being the Hokage. The two looked at each other again.

"What? Your telling me that dumb little blonde kid is supposed to be the next Hokage?" Bob asked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, yes. His father was the fourth Hokage. In all honesty, he's nothing close to dumb, she's only forcing him to act that way so nobody would notice, he really has a lot of..er...potential." She said, trying to hold back her laugh again. Naruto? Potential? Oh yeah right. Bob's eyes widened, has he been fooled?

"Wait, but why would she want to lie in the first place? What could she possibly get out of all of this?" Bob asked, his hands on his hips.

"Hello! She stole the next Hokage and brought him _all _the way to the Sound Village, planning to lock him up and leave him here while she runs back to Konoha, telling everyone that he died and that she tried her best to save him, and become the next Hokage for all her courage, and who _knows _what she'll do with all of that power." Sakura said, surprised at how convincing she sounded. Bob scratched his head while Carl crossed his arms.

"But wouldn't you people already _know _that wasn't the truth because the Konoha Secret Society is already looking for her knowing her entire plan." Bob asked, making Sakura become more angry with him. She sighed.

"I'm the only one who knows of her plan with the Hokage at this moment. What if she leaves and gets to Konoha before I can? She might banish all K.S.S and I wont even be aloud in there to tell everyone the truth about her." She said, tired that she had this much explaining to do. Bob thought about it for a second then widened his eyes.

"So your telling me there's a power hungry, Hokage stealing, Shy looking, wanted by the K.S.S con artist in the Sound Village?" he sighed. "Yeah, uh dude, we're totally fired."

"Wait, wait." Carl said, getting a sigh from Sakura. What more information did they need? "Your saying that...there really isn't a baby that's gonna be named Carl'O'Bob?" He asked, a bit sad. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him. Will there _ever _be a baby named Carl'O'Bob?

"Damnnit Carl, your the stupidest Gate Ninja i've ever met. No duh there isn't a baby gonna be named Carl'O'Bob! Didn't you hear the K.S.S's story? The girls a liar! Why are you even a ninja to begin with?" Bob stated in disgust, turning back to Sakura. "So, how fast can you rid her out of our Village?" he asked her. Sakura mentally grinned. Jackpot.

"In a few days maybe, I can work as fast as I can. That's just how I was raised sir." Sakura replied.

"Okay, i'll alert our Ninja's. We're gonna keep a lookout." he said.

"Good, i'm gonna need help." Sakura said, bowing. The Gate Ninja nodded, opening the gates for her as she walked in. She smiled when she was out of sight range. Now she wasn't the only one who wanted Hinata dead.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Can your run faster? Seriously, i'm beginning to think Chouji's faster then you." Ino said as the lazy ninja stopped to breath.

"Can we please set camp? My legs are starting to give out and I think my heart is gonna pop out of my chest any second." Shikamaru said in between breaths. Ino crossed her arms and sighed.

"Whatever lazy ass. Seriously, why did I pick you to come with me?" she asked as she walked over to the spacy field.

"I _seriously _don't know." he said as he followed her but tripped over something. He looked down and saw a folded piece of paper that had "Property Of Sakura Haruno." written on it. He unfolded it and saw a map of the Sound Village with dots over buildings in it. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Hey Ino, I think I found Sakura's map." he said. Ino turned around an ran up to him, practically ripping it out of his hands.

"Oh my god, what could she be planning then?" she asked, squinting her eyes at the map, trying to figure out what it meant.

"I have no clue, but I think you'll make me find out." he said as Ino nodded. He sighed and took the paper from her hands. He didn't know what Sakura could be planning, but he had a taste on how precise and well thought they ended up to be.

* * *

TheEnd.

Alright, so I stopped here. Why? My arm hurts like hell. So I know it isn't much, but i'm working on the other chapters so don't worry. Please review :) They mean a lot to me. :D


	3. One Room

"Sasuke, are you serious? She's the girl?" the purple haired man asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and faced him.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself to your dumb ass?" he asked, making Kabuto pout and cross his arms. "Ever since we were little, I could sense something when those two were standing near each other. You know, like they were soon going to be one."

"One... like a couple one or... conjoined heads one?" Sasuke stared at Kabuto, trying to see if he was actually serious. "Come on, which one is it?"

"You know what, your head is going to be conjoined with that wall if you don't shut your mouth and just listen to what I have to say." Sasuke said, angry that he had to be paired up with this numb job. Kabuto put his right index finger and thumb together, bringing to the left side of his mouth and sliding toward the right, acting as if it was a zipper shutting a jacket. Sasuke saw this and sighed, rolling his eyes. There was a long silence, and it was getting to the purple haired ninja. Kabuto briefly unzipped his lips without Sasuke seeing and proceeded to talk.

"Wait, didn't you say you and the girl did something together a while back?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke fisted his hands together trying to hold back a punch he wanted to casually meet Kabuto's face. How many times did he have to repeat this to him?

"Yes, we did do something together. Something even _she _would never forget. Now can you please put that through your head?" he asked, not once turning back to him.

"You know, we got word from the Gate Ninja's that we're supposed to keep a close eye on her." He said, now getting Sasuke's attention, but not enough to make him turn from the window.

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked, a bit amused that a shy girl like her could get in _trouble, _let alone with a whole village.

"It's not what she did, it's what they heard she's gonna do. Something about her being some international fugitive whose on the loose holding the next Hokage as her hostage." Sasuke's eyes widened as he imaged her as a fugitive. His mind couldn't process it though, because it was completely impossible, but he didn't say anything. Her problems with the village didn't concern him.

"Well, isn't that interesting. You guys go handle that." Sasuke said, yawning with boredom. Kabuto raised his eyebrow, using the silence for his thinking, which he usually hardly did because of all his smartness that he had, but only used on occasions.

"So...you going after them?" he asked, Sasuke turning around to face him with a grin on his lips. Not the kind of grin you'd want to see everyday though.

"Nope, i'll let them find me, I mean, it's their mission right?" and with that, Sasuke left the room with a very confused Kabuto inside.

* * *

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she walked up to the building her and Naruto were assigned to.

_Naruto._

He probably left back to Konoha right now, and it was all her fault. Why was she such a loud mouth? Did she have to tell him? But what if she didn't and he found out on his own? Would that have been worse or better? All these thoughts were running through her head as she rang the bell to the huge building. Turns out the man who told Tsunade of Sasuke's whereabouts only did it so he could get protection from some gang that he got in trouble with, so me and Naruto had to watch over him for the night and scare them off.

"Hello, who may you be?" a young lady in a maid uniform asked.

"Um, i'm Hinata Hyuga, one of the Ninja's who were assigned here from Konoha. The other Ninja has-"

"Oh, you've finally arrived! Please come in!" the maid said, opening the door further for the violet haired heiress. She led her down the long hallway and stopped dead center in the middle of it. "The master has been waiting anxiously for your arrival, please, do sit." the lady pointed to the couch in the living room, or Hinata assumed she did, since she wasn't paying attention, she was only focused on telling the maid that Naruto wont be joining. "My name is Suzuki, i'm the maid here."

"Yeah, I kinda firgured, er... I need to tell you something about the other Ninja who was supposed to join me today. You see-"

"Yes, what about him?" she asked, cutting Hinata off.

"Well... wait, how did you know it was a him?" Hinata asked, a bit afraid at how the lady seemed to know who Naruto was even though all she was supposed to know is that two Ninja's were coming over.

"Hm, does he have blonde hair, a kinda whiskered face and wonderful blue eyes?" the maid asked, causing Hinata to step back a bit.

"Er...yeah. How do you know?"

"Huh... and does he happen to go by Naruto and happen to, I don't know, be sitting in the master's living room this very second?" the maid asked again, but this time Hinata didn't answer. She slowly stepped into the living room and sat down, staring at her blonde haired comrade that she's been looking for all over the village for about an hour. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze for about a half a second before turning away. Hinata looked down at her lap, trying to fight back her tears. "Well, you two get comfy now ya hear?" the maid almost sung before skipping away to wherever it was she was going. Hinata snuck a quick peek at Naruto who was paying attention to the turned off T.V. She sighed, guess she has to make the first move. She looked back down at lap and sighed.

"U-Um, N-Naruto-Kun, i-"

"Don't." she heard him say. She looked up at him and noticed he was paying attention to his hands now. He slowly looked up to meet her gaze again.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"I said don't. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have taken it all out on you the way I did."

"But you deserved to know, and I should've respected that and told you before we came on this stupid mission." she heard herself blurt out. He slowly shook his head and grinned.

"Granny told you to keep it a secret from me, eh?" he asked with weak eyes, she could only nod. "Heh, that's so typical of her, caring about my feelings more then the mission i'm going on." He leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and it got silent for a while.

"Then you must be happy, you know, having her treat you like family because, you know, your..." He looked up at her and she covered her hands on her mouth. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry." he shook his head.

"No, it's alright, I don't mind. Plus, your right, I kinda like having her treat me like family, why else would I keep calling her Baa-Chan?" he said with a chuckle, earning a little giggle from the heiress as well.

"So... your not mad at me anymore?" she asked, hearing Naruto sigh.

"Really, I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself for taking it to another level. So yeah..." Hinata sighed at his assurance, but frowned when a thought came to her mind.

"Wait, so since you didn't go off running to Konoha because you were mad at me, where did you go?" She asked, remembering her constant running around looking for the boy.

"I was looking for you the whole time." he confirmed, raising his eyebrow. Hinata's eyes widened.

"You were looking for _me_? I was looking for you!" she said, feeling stupid for not taking the break she been wanting to. Maybe he could've found her if she would stop all that running.

"Wow, seriously? I been-"

"Here they are, master!" they heard the familiar cheerful voice say. They turned to the maid and the tall man behind her, wearing nothing but a velvet looking robe and a pipe in his mouth. Naruto raised his eyebrow. _I know your rich, but did you have to flaunt it? _He couldn't help but think as he watched the man place himself on the couch between the ones Naruto and Hinata were seated on. When no one was talking for a while, Naruto decided to make the first move and extend his hand to the man for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm-"

"No, no, no." The man said, cutting him off with a big smoke from his pipe. "No time for worthless introductions my friend," he then turned to Hinata and grinned, flashing his one gold tooth. "But I would definitely like one from the lady," Hinata giggled and extended her hand to the old looking man, earning a frown from Naruto.

"I'm Hinata." she said. Once his hand met with hers, he took it and placed his mouth on it, in a sloppy kiss from Naruto's point of view.

"Well, well Hinata, i'm Kitahiko, but you can call me The Kay-Ster." he said, the smile fading away when he turned to Naruto. "But your friend has to call me Kitahiko." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I have a name too, you know." he said, causing the man to turn back to him once more.

"Look at me kid, look real close, read my face... does it look like I care? Does it? Well, if you look a little close you'll see that it most definitely DOESN'T.." the man he now knew as Kitahiko said, as he turned back to Hinata grinning. When it turned out that the only voices that were heard were the man's and Hinata, Naruto decided to clear his throat.

"My name is Naruto." he said, causing Kitahiko to turn to him very slowly, with the most scary look in his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_'Where the fuck is it?' _Sakura screamed in her mind as she rampaged through her backpack. She let out a scream of frustration, causing the people on the sidewalk to give her looks as she threw her backpack on the floor, kneeling down beside while she got a better view of what was inside. _'I know I took it with me, without that frigging map i'm lost!' _when she realized that it wasn't in there, she got and tossed the backpack on the floor, spilling everything that was inside it. Sakura couldn't give a crap as she turned around from it, placing her hand on her forehead. The screaming of someone behind her caused her to jump and turn back, to see someone on the floor beside her stuff. She bit her bottom lip as she walked up to the man.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that people were walking here! Actually, I did, I mean it is a sidewalk, but I never thought someone would trip over my stuff! I thought they'd see it and walk past it and-"

"Hey, hey it's alright. No hard feelings." the man said as he got up. He looked down at the stuff he tripped over then back up at Sakura with a risen eyebrow. "Your packed pretty hardcore, aren't you?" he said, pointing to the many knives and weapons and notebooks. "Planning to kill the C.I.A or something?" he leaned in and whispered to her. "Or are you planning to kill that K.S.S that came here from Konoha?" she giggled, bending down to pick up her stuff.

"Actually, you'll never believe it but _i'm _the K.S.S." she said, watching him as he bent down next to her, helping her with the things.

"Huh, so your the girl who warned everyone about the fugitive?" he asked, causing Sakura to look at him and raise her eyebrow.

"Yeah.. but how did you know about that? Aren't only the _ninja's _supposed to know?" she asked as he looked up at her, matching her with his risen eyebrow.

"What makes you think i'm not a ninja?"

"Hmm. I don't know, my K.S.S signals tell me your not." she said, turning back to her stuff, forcefully piling the rest into her bag.

"Well, then you should get your signals fixed, because i'm 100% ninja." he said, watching her get up, quickly getting up as well. She put her bag over her shoulder, extended her hand to him, which he eventually shook.

"Sakura." she said smiling.

"Names Kabuto." he said, slipping his hands into his pocket when he got it back. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." she said as she studied the color of his hair. Purple. So she wasn't the only person who had odd colored hair? The thought made her smile. He is kinda cute.

"So where you headed Sakura?" he asked, pulling her back from her thoughts.

"Oh, er... actually I was headed to the closets place where you can find a map. You know, new place, can't really get around without them." she said. He raised his eyebrow and scratched his head.

"Shouldn't the K.S.S provided you with one?" he asked as her eyes widened.

"Er, yeah..uh you see, I kinda dropped it on the way here, he he, clumsy me. Guess i'll go get a new one." She said as she walked past him, but stopped and turned around when she realized she had no clue where she was headed. "Er... mind telling me which way to go?" He grinned in amusement at the pink haired girl.

"Follow me." he said as he turned around the opposite direction from Sakura and started walking, making her run to get by his side. Hmm. The guys slick too. She looked up at him through her lashes. He was surely earning points in her book. (Oh, that's gross. Sakura and Kabuto? SAKURA AND ANYONE IS DISTURBING ALL ON IT'S OWN! Heh, I basically forced myself to write that for my own little sick games...er...yeah...why are you reading this? GO ON TO THE STORY AND IGNORE MY PERENTHESES!)

* * *

"I finally got it!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he read the map. Ino dropped the fish she been cooking and came running to his side. "The dots must mean those are the places she's planning to stay at, and judging by how many there are, she's planning to stay there for a long time."

"Well, Hinata did mention that Tsunade said they were going to be there for a long time." Ino confirmed shrugging. Shikamaru payed no attention though as he continued.

"And check this out, the places she circled are the places she must've found out that Naruto and Hinata were supposed to go to."

"But wait, how would she know that? Missions are supposed to be confidential." Ino said, causing Shikamaru to raise his eyebrow.

"She works in Tsunade's office, I bet she knows where everyone in the _village _are at now." he said, turning back to the map. "But that's not all, judging by how far the dots are from the circles, it looks as if she's not planning to do more then just watch." he said. Ino scratched her head.

"So your telling us we came all this way for nothing?" she asked, getting angry. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I don't know, that just doesn't seem right. You said she left you almost heated, right?" Ino nodded. "Then that must mean she must be really angry, and everybody knows if Sakura's angry with someone, she tends to always make them pay. So why would she just watch over them and not take action? It just doesn't seem right." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes and leaning back on the tree, trying to figure it all out. He opened them when he heard Ino gasp.

"Maybe she's not planning to do anything because _she's _not the one who's gonna do it. Maybe she's planning to make someone else do her dirty work." Ino said, making Shikamaru raise his eyebrow at her. "What? It doesn't sound that bad. Why are you giving me that look?"

"Because I can't believe _you_ out of all people just figured it all out." Shikamaru said, getting a smile from Ino.

"Looks can deceive you."

"Well, not all looks, I am a genius you know."

"Oh please, don't make yourself so special."

"I kinda am, since I was the only genin to get bumped up before everyone else."

"Psh, oh please, that was luck."

"That was skill."

"Nope, it was definitely luck."

"Trust me hun, it was skill."

She sighed. "Think whatever you want Shikamaru, i'm going to bed." she said, getting up and walking to the tent. _'I wonder when she's gonna say goodnight.' _Shikamaru thought scratching his head. Who never said goodnight before sleeping? She unzipped the tent, fitting her whole body in it, before she looked back at him. "Oh, I almost forgot to say something..." she said as Shikamaru smiled. "YOU GOT BUMPED UP BECAUSE OF LUCK!" she screamed before she zipped up the tent. Shikamaru stared at her tent and couldn't help but chuckle. _'So typical Ino.'_

_

* * *

_

"SUZUKI! GET IN HERE!" Kitahiko yelled, making the happy maid come skipping inside the living room.

"Yes, master."

"Get this fine lady and her...er...friend a room closets to the door, cause you know, your job _is _to watch over me and the house." He said, mostly to Naruto now then Hinata. The maid took Naruto and Hinata's hands and dragged them up the stairs and to down the hallway.

"So, my amazing ninjas. Would you like one room, or individual rooms?"

"Individual." they both replied at the same time. She looked at them, her eyebrow raising.

"Wait, aren't you two a couple?" she asked, causing both of them to blush.

"N-No!' Naruto exclaimed.

"W-Where j-j-just f-f-friends." Hinata said, hearing her stuttering return in the most awful way.

"Aw, that sucks. I heard the way you guys were apologizing in the living room. Oh, by the way, I eavesdropped on you guys when you were apologizing to each other in the living room." she said, smiling innocently.

"It's alright...i guess. Well, since i'm kinda beat, can you show me the room please? He he." Naruto said trying to lighten the tension. The maid smiled inwardly at herself as she continued to walk.

"Oops, sorry, looks like we're all out of rooms. You might need to get a hotel room, which will cost you a ton, leaving you without money for food and drinks and- Wait, oh, well there is _one _room available, but you guys have to _share _it." She said, watching the blushes return to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto's blush faded when he stared down the hallways, scratching his head and pointing to the many doors.

"Wait, what about all those rooms?"

"They're occupied."

"Well, there must be a lot of people here if they're _all _occupied."

"The master is a very generous man."

"He didn't seem all to generous to me in the living room."

"He doesn't like to open up on the first visit, you know the shy types."

"Well, can I knock on one of the doors and ask if I can crash with one of them for the night?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's rude."

"No it isn't, it'll be rude if they said no to the person watching over them for the night."

"Their paying guest, we don't want to scare them off."

"You think i'll scare them off?"

"I'm sure you will."

"You little- Hold on, didn't you just offer us individual rooms?"

"Yes, I did."

"So what happened now?"

"I found out they were occupied."

"How can it be suddenly occupied?"

"It just can."

"Why you-"

"Yes?"

"ALRIGHT! STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Hinata screamed at the two who had been going back and forth the whole time. They both turned to the violet haired ninja in confused expressions. She sighed then turned to the maid. "Fine, we'll stay in the non-occupied room."

"Thank you ma'am. Please, do follow me."

* * *

TheEnd.

Alright, so this, is very short. Took me awhile to get the concept of the story, and don't worry, there will be more intimate moments between Naruto & Hinata. But for now, well, he he idk. Review! I really dig those :)


End file.
